The Prophecy Revealed 10
by CourtneyB
Summary: A new set of pregnancies will bring more than babies to the charmed family
1. Chapter 1

The Prophecy Revealed

It was a cool Monday morning when Piper woke up to find Leo resting his head in the palm of his hand staring at her.  

"How long have you been up?"  She said turning her body to face his head on.  

"Not too long.  Do you know how beautiful like this?"  He said letting a smile take over his face.  

"Like what?  Asleep or pregnant?"

"Both actually.  I mean even in sleep your skin has a different glow to it."

"Well thank you I think." She slid her hand down to stomach.  It had the slightest bump and was already tight.  "I can't believe that I am showing already."

"I can.  This is the forth Piper and all the books say that with each one you will notice it even more quickly.  Besides I like it when I can see my little girl in there."  He placed his hand next to hers.  

"I know but I am barely three months along Leo.  At this rate I will gain more weight than Phoebe."  She smiled at the thought.

"Well in that case why don't we make the most of the time we have alone.  In a few more months it won't be easy."  A seductive smile sneaked across his lips.  

"Why Mr. Wyatt are you trying to seduce me?"

"Any chance I can."  He bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on each cheek.  Slowly he moved down her neck and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  Just as he made it back up to her lips they heard a gentle knock on their bedroom door.  Piper broke the kiss and let out a heavy sigh.

"Come in Makayla."  She knew exactly which of her daughters it was.  Makayla was having some difficulty adjusting to the idea she would not be the baby of the family any more and had made it a ritual to get up early and climb into bed with Piper and Leo.  

The door burst open and the little 5 ½ year old ran to her parent's side.  Piper lifted the covers and she climbed in, right in between Piper and Leo.

"I guess this ends the seduction, right?"  Piper said looking at Leo over Makalya's head.  

"I'd say that's a no brainer." Leo said with a smile.

Later that day Leo had the kids out doing errands while Piper and her sisters were relaxing on the lounge chairs in the yard.  

"I'm telling you something is different with pregnancy."  Piper said taking a slip of her lemonade.  

"You're over reacting Piper.  It's just different because it's the forth.  You're body reacts differently the more pregnancies that it goes through."  Phoebe said.

"No I am serious.  I have had no morning sickness at all.  My back, my joints, and my boobs none of them hurt.  They always hurt before.  Plus I am already showing."

"Piper, come on.  Why are you complaining?  Enjoy it.  And you are hardly showing.  You can't even tell."  Paige gave her a sceptical smile. 

"Okay maybe not with layers of clothes on but look."  Piper lifted up her sweater to show the small round bump of her stomach.  "See and I can hardly keep my pants buttoned up.  At this rate I will be bigger than Phoebe."

"Hey not fair."  Phoebe smirked.

"Well if you do that than of course you can see."  Paige said putting her hand on Piper's bare tummy.  "What does Leo think?"

"He said the same thing you two did.  That it is just forth pregnancy stuff.  How have you two been feeling?"

"Unlike you I feel like crap."  Phoebe said rubbing her stomach.  

"Me too!  So I don't want to hear any more complaining about the pain free pregnancy that you have lucked out to have."  Paige said glaring at Piper.  

"Okay one other thing that I have noticed, and I am not complaining about this but my …" she paused "my sex drive has been in overdrive since I found out that I was pregnant."

"Mine too."  Both Paige and Phoebe said at the same time.  "I can't seem to get enough of Matt."  Phoebe continued.  

"Yeah well although I want it I can't seem to get any.  Every time that Leo and I get some time alone Makayla interrupts us.  Like this morning it was 6:00 and she knocked on the door just as it was good."  Piper said thinking about Leo's hands over her.  

"I noticed that she is has been a little clingy late.  What's up?"

"Oh it's nothing big she is just acting up because of the baby.  The only real problem is that I can't get my hands on my husband."

"I'll tell you what Piper."  Phoebe said.  "I will take the girls for the night so Makayla won't be a problem."  

"Would you?  Oh Phoebe that would be wonderful."  Piper instantly lit up with the thought of a night alone with Leo.

"No problem."

They spent the rest of the afternoon gabbing over the pregnancies and the babies that were to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

At 6:30 Leo took the girls over to Phoebe's.   Piper thought it was best that he do it so that Makayla wouldn't put up a fuss.  That however didn't work. 

"Hi you three, I mean four."  Phoebe said as she opened the door.  Melinda and Maddy ran into the house to find their cousins but Makayla wrapped her arms around Leo's leg.  

"No daddy you can't leave me here."  Makayla said trying to guilt Leo into taking her home.  

He bent down to face her.  "Makayla listen to me.  Mommy and I need some alone time.  You will be perfectly safe here with Aunt Phoebe and you know that.  We will just be next door."  Makayla started to cry but Leo knew that it was only a trick.  He peeled her off and gave her to Phoebe.  He decided to orb out and get away quickly.  

Back at the manor Piper decided to get the dishes done before Leo got back from delivering the girls to Phoebe.  Recently he hadn't let her do anything.  She knew that he would freak if he knew she was doing the dishes but she would not be able to relax until they were done.  

Leo orbed into the living room where he had left Piper.  His heart was breaking at the thought of leaving Makayla while she was crying but he knew for the good of his marriage they needed this night alone.  He looked around the room and noticed that Piper was not there.  Suddenly he heard a large crash in the kitchen. It sounded like glass shattering.  He quickly ran into the kitchen to find Piper standing at the sink in shock.  The windows in front of her were missing.  

"Oh my god. Piper what happened?  Are you okay?"  Leo said rushing to her side.  

"I sneezed.  I was doing the dishes and some bubbles flew up and I sneezed.  The next thing I knew the windows blew up."  Her voice was shaky like she was about cry.  

"Okay come and sit down."  Leo said taking her arm to lead her to the table but moments later she sneezed again.  This time every glass cupboard face in the kitchen shattered.  Leo instinctively covered Piper's body with his own to protect her.  The glass fell to the floor and Piper started to cry.  

"Leeeoooo.  What's going on?"  She sank to the floor.  

Leo bent down and placed his hands on her knees.  "Piper it's going to be okay.  Sit down on a chair, please."  She shook her head no and picked up a few of the larger pieces of glass.  The pieces seemed to melt and form a larger piece right in the palm of her hand.  

"Leo?"

"I know I saw it too.  Here."  He said handing her another piece.  Again it melted and formed to the other piece.  They continued to pick up the glass and watch in amazement as they formed back into the original pain from the cupboard.  

"How is this happening Leo?"

"I don't know, honey.  I am going to call your sisters and get them to come over.  Stay right here."  He stood up and reached for the phone.  "Hi Matt it's Leo.  Can I talk to Phoebe?"

"Actually Leo we kind of have a situation here."  Matt said on the other end.  

"What happened?  Are the girls okay?"  Piper's eyes shot up to look at Leo with concern.  

"Oh they're fine Leo."  Leo gave Piper a reassuring nod.  "Phoebe just had a serious premonition.  She is very upset."

"What did she see?"  Piper looked up again.  

"Piper blowing the kitchen up but the weird thing was that she wasn't touching a thing.  She was standing in the middle of the room and the next I knew she was laying on the floor crying." 

"Bring her over here Matt.  Something is going on.  I am going to call Paige."

"Okay.  I will have to bring the kids though."  

"No problem Melinda can watch them while we figure this out."  Leo hung up the phone and told Piper that Phoebe was on her way over.

"Hi Breanna honey is your mommy there?"  Leo said once he dialled Paige's house.  

"Sure but daddy said that I can't bother her."  The eldest of Paige's daughters said.  

"Well can you put you daddy on then?"

"Daddy, Uncle Leo wants to talk to you."   Breanna yelled on the other end of the phone.  

"Leo good I was just going to phone you."  Luke said picking up the phone.  

"Why what's wrong?"

"Paige is moving things all over the house without even intending to.  Plus she was speed reading."

"Speed reading?"

"I know it sounds silly but it's true.  Leo I have to go she is crying again."

"Luke just bring her over here.  Both of her sisters have had their magic go wonky as well.  Bring the girls too."

"Well you're sisters on their way over Piper."  Leo said after hanging up on Luke.  

A few minutes later the front door opened and Leo and Piper could hear little feet running across the room.  

"Mommy."  Makayla shouted as she swung the kitchen door open.

"Makayla stop baby."  Piper yelled before the little girl had a chance to walk on the glass covered floor.  "There is glass everywhere.  Go into the sunroom and stay there with Melinda."  Makayla made a sad face.  She was the Queen of pouting in the Wyatt household.  "Now go Makayla I don't want to argue about this."  The little girl lowered her head and left the room.  "Leo."  Piper said instantly feeling bad that she yelled at her daughter.

"Don't worry I will go and talk to her. Come on you can't stay in here."  He took her hand and led her into the living room.  Matt was helping Phoebe to sit down on the couch and Paige and Luke were just coming in the door.  Leo went to the kids and explained that the parents had to talk and instructed Melinda to keep everybody in the sunroom until they came to get them.  Melinda nodded and went to get some games out for them to play.  

Leo went back into the living room and joined his wife on of the sofas.  With three very upset women he decided that he would have to be the one to take charge.  "Okay Phoebe, explain what happened."  He said.  He could tell that she really wasn't feeling up to it but he also knew that they needed to find out why their powers were changing sooner rather than later.  

"After you left I took Makayla into the playroom and sat her down on the floor.  Laura instantly involved her in some Barbie game that they were busy playing.  I turned around to pick up the laundry basket but before I could touch anything I felt a premonition come on."  She paused long enough to catch her breath and take a few extra deep breaths to clear her mind.  "It was really strange because I wasn't holding onto anything but I saw Piper sneeze and blow up every piece of glass in the kitchen.  The really weird thing was that I felt as if I was there.  As if the glass went into my skin.  That is when I clasped on the floor.  I could feel the glass shatter.  Like it felt pain."

"That's when I came into the room."  Matt interrupted her.  

"Right but the next thing I knew I felt peace.  I felt whole again as if someone or something had fixed the shattered glass.  It was like I was the glass.  Then you called."  She finished and looked up at Piper who was in awe that Phoebe had described the actual events that had taken place.  

"Okay, Paige what happened to you?"  Leo said redirecting his attention.  

Luke took her hand and Paige began.  "I was alone in my room, reading a new childcare book that Luke had picked the other day.  I felt wave of heat, almost a calming sensation come over me.  I looked back down to the book and the pages started to flip.  Like they do when the book is flipping to exactly what we need.  The only difference was that I was reading the pages as they flipped.  I can remember everything that was discussed on 80 pages and I read it all in a matter of seconds.  That is when I call Luke."  Paige looked towards her husband. 

"I was in the nursery repainting when I heard her call me.  Right before I left the room I swear I saw the rocking chair that was in the far corner move.  I went into our bedroom to find her in shock."  He paused.  "Once she assured me that everything was fine I went back into the room to find the rocker on the opposite side of the room.  I called her to come and see."

"I went and as I walked down the hallway pictures started to move around.  I had always meant to rearrange them but never found the time to it.  But somehow they were moving.  I remembering thinking that I had to find the time to get it done this week.  I got to the nursery and Luke told what had happened with the chair.  I had just finished reading that it was not good to have a rocker in direct sunlight because the light would keep the baby distracted while you were trying to put it to sleep or feed the baby.  Sure enough the rocker was moved away from the window but close enough that I could still out of it."   She paused again and closed her eyes for a second.  "I then thought that I needed to sit and have a drink of nice cool water to calm my nerves.  I was sure this was nothing more than my imagination.  That is when I really got freaked out.  The rocker moved again so that it was directly behind me and a glass of cold water orbed into my hands.  I hadn't said a word only thought it.  Then you phoned."  Paige said pointing to Leo.  "So what the hell is going on here?"

"I'm not sure."  Leo began.  "All of the power you three experienced stem from your own powers so it is possible that they are just growing."

"I can't heal Leo that is your power."  Piper said in a matter of fact tone.  

"I was just going to say that.  That makes me think that this has nothing to do with you but has everything to do with the three babies you all are carrying."

"Well are you going to find out for sure or not?"  Piper was getting impatient.  With a sneeze she had destroyed her kitchen.  How was she ever going to face the public?

"I was also just going to say that I would check with the Elders and see if they know.  They may have some way of helping us control these infants if it is them.  Until then I don't want the three of you to leave this house.  And Piper don't you dare go into that kitchen.  I will clean it up when I get back."  Piper looked away.  He knew that it was going to kill her leave a room a mess but he didn't want her to hurt herself either.  "I won't be long."  He leaned over and gave Piper a soft kiss on her forehead before orbing out.  

Moments later the bright lights of the heavens filled Leo's eyes.  Immediately two men came up to him.  

"Leo we know why you are here.  All we can say is that the powers are a direct result of the infants."

Leo was confused.  He hadn't said a word yet and already they were shooting down any of his questions.  "The girl's powers are all going crazy.  If this is because of the infants why won't you tell me more?"

"Leo they are a part of destiny that has yet to be fully uncovered.  We don't really know everything yet."  The first man said. 

"But you know something, right?  So why not tell me what you do know?"

"I am sorry Leo but we can't."  The second man said.  

"You can't!"  Leo was shocked.  They had never with held something they knew for sure.  

"They will figure it out in time."  The man's voice was certain and unwavering.  

"In time for what?" He was getting frustrated and knew that the girls would not be happy with their lack of information.  

"The time will come when all will be revealed.  For now Leo you must explain to them that they will find out what they need to know when the time is right."  The two men turned and walked away leaving Leo wondering what was going on and how he was going to explain this to the girls.    

A half an hour later the familiar blue lights filled the room.  The three women were still sitting in the exact same place they were when he had orbed out.  Each of them had a protective hand lying across their bellies.  Their attention perked up as the lights cleared and Leo materialized.  

"So?  What did they say?"  Piper said very quickly.  

"I'm afraid not much."  He replied with a sigh.  

"What do you mean?  What did they tell you?"  Phoebe asked.  

He sat down beside Piper and took her hand in his.  "They confirmed that the power boost is the children but they won't tell me why or what is too come."

"Leo what are you talking about?"  Piper said looking into his eyes.

"It felt like they were hiding something.  They knew more than they were saying.  They told me that we would find out in time.  That these babies were more than we were expecting but they can't say how."

"Leo that's not fair.  How can they not tell us?  I mean even in a protection sense.  We have a right to know."  Paige said just as concerned as her sisters.  

"I know Paige.  But they won't tell me anything.  I think you three need to be extra careful.  I think these babies are a part of something bigger than we ever imagined."

Piper let out a heavy sigh.  This was so typical of the Elders.  They always seemed to be evasive when the charmed one needed reassurance the most.  She also trusted Leo and that he would find out the information they needed it.  She got up and decided to head for the attic.  

"Where are you going Piper?"  Phoebe asked. 

"I am checking the book.  If they won't tell anything we need to do some research.  I am not going to sit on the side lines with danger looming over my family."  She turned back towards the stairs.  Phoebe and Paige both followed her up to the attic.  They knew that she was right and they had to find out what was to come. 

Once in the attic Piper headed to the podium that held their oldest link to their magical heritage.  She started to flip through the book as the rest of the adults in the family joined her.  Both of her sisters came to either side of her while the husbands sat on the various chairs and sofas scattered about the room.  They spent another hour going through the book only to discover they had nothing.   Melinda came into the room just as Piper closed the book in frustration.  

"Mommy some of the little one's are falling asleep."  She said walking over to Piper.  

"Okay sweetie.  We will get them in bed."  She wrapped her arm around the eldest Wyatt child.  "Thanks for watching them for us."

"No problem mom."  Piper led her daughter down the stairs.  Everyone else followed.

"Piper do you want me to take the girls back to my house?"  Phoebe said raising her eyebrow.  

"No, there's no point.  We can do the alone thing another day or should I night."  Leo picked up Makayla who had fallen asleep on the couch.  He carried her upstairs while Phoebe and Paige gathered their children and headed home.  They decided that they would figure out the hidden mystery tomorrow.  

"Okay you two upstairs."  Piper said to Melinda and Maddy.  Both hung their heads and Maddy tried to stall the inevitable bedtime.  "Come on.  I will read you a story if you want?"  She said trying to entice the girls upstairs.  

"I'm too old for a story."  Melinda declared.  

"You're never too old for a story."  Piper gave her a squeeze.  The little girl laughed and the three of them climbed the stairs.  

Once she had Melinda and Maddy asleep Piper went into her bedroom where Leo was sitting reading. 

"So they're asleep."  She said crossing the room in her best seductive voice.  She took the book from him and grabbed his hands.  She pulled him to his feet and wrapped her arms around his neck.  "What do you want to do now?"  She knew exactly what she wanted to do and how to get it.  

"Piper we need to talk."  His voice was soft but lined with concern.  

"Not now we don't."  She rested her hands on his chest.  The feel of the muscles beneath his shirt made her warm all over.  She moved her hands back up to his neck and pulled him down to her.  She started at the collarbone and left a trail of warm kisses up to his ear.  She moved ever so slightly and took his mouth within hers.  Her kisses were quick and gentle.  He let out a soft groan but quickly grounded himself again.  

"Piper I am worried."  She resumed her kisses up the other side of his neck.  He was trying his hardest not to give into his desires.  At least until they figured out what was going on.  "Piper, stop.  I mean it I am worried about this baby."

She pushed against his chest and forced him to sit on the edge of their bed.  Pushing him back she straddled his lap.  "Leo I am worried too but it can wait one night."  She could tell that she was getting to him.  It usually didn't take this much work to get him to cooperate she thought.  She placed her hands on either cheek and directed his eyes into hers. "Listen, I have been on edge for the last two weeks and not been able to get a moment with you alone.  I finally get Phoebe to take the girls and two minutes later our world gets turned upside down AGAIN.  Next thing I know my quiet, romantic night is filled with nine little girls and two more couples.  I have had enough craziness for one night.  Now shut up and kiss me."  She said sealing her lips on his.  He seemed to resist for another moment but passion finally won over and he kissed her back.  The long over due sensations filled her body.  She could feel his hands on her back and he pulled her tighter against him.  

He fumbled with the tail of her shirt as her mouth played games with his.  Finally easing it from her pant waist he lifted it over her head.  Her hair cascaded down across her shoulders.  He wanted to pull her even closer, so close that she would melt inside of him.  He could feel her hands undoing the buttons of his shirt.  He moved to help but she pushed him aside.  Instead he worked to get her belt buckle undone.  He eased her pants free as she shed his shirt.  He turned around and laid her down on the bed taking the last inches of her clothing with him.  He started at her toes and kissed his way up to her belly.  It had always made him nervous to have her when she was pregnant but the doctors had always assured him, them, that it was safe.  He loved the way her body looked.  Petite and delicate with a small swell of baby around her middle.  Her skin was tight around the belly but softer than he had ever remembered it being before.  At that moment he knew he was the luckiest man in the world and that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her.  He gazed into her eyes.  They smiled in complete joy.  She pulled him back down to her.  He could feel her body tingle under his and knew that although he had wanted to take this slowly that neither of them would last much longer.  They moved together as if they were one person.  Completing one another, satisfying each one to the depths of their souls.  She let out a small cry as their love over whelmed her.  

"Leo promise me that never again we will go without for two weeks."  She said once each had regained the ability to breathe properly.  

"I promise."  He said pulling her tight into him.  They slept the rest of the night in pure harmony.  


	3. Chapter 3

It was a warm May afternoon and the charmed ones were enjoying the quietness of the day.  The older children had yet to arrive home from school and Leo had taken the two youngest to the park.  He made Piper promise that she would do nothing but sit and relax before he left.  With both Phoebe and Paige there to keep an eye on her he was confident that she wouldn't go anywhere or do anything.  

"He is driving me nuts."  Piper said once she was sure that Leo had left.  "He won't let me do anything.  Ever since the Elders refused to give us any more information he has been like a warden here.  I am not allowed to clean, pick up the girls, go to the club, even grocery shopping creates an argument.  I mean it I am going to kill soon."  She let out a frustrated huff.

"So I guess you're over your need to jump him now."  Phoebe said with a chuckle.

"I have no choice.  Since that night he hasn't touched me.  He promised me that I would never have to wait that long again and I swear that I am doomed to have to wait another five months before he will even look at me."  She paused and took a deep breath.  "I'm sorry guys, I know you are going through all the same things.  I just needed to vent for a minute." 

"Not a problem.  Luke and I have had no problems recently."  Paige smiled with that thought.  She than got all excited.  "Oh oh guess what?  I stopped throwing up this morning.  I have never been this sick of pregnancy and its only four months in."

"Well good for you.  I am not so lucky.   I think that I will be puking until she arrives."  Phoebe said rubbing her little belly.  "Hey what are you two doing tomorrow?  I really need to do some shopping."  

"I know what you mean.  The clothes I bought last month are already too small.  But you should have lots of clothes Lyanna is only 16 months old."  Piper said.  She was still the largest of the girls but the other two were showing now and that made her feel a little better.

"I know I do but they are so out of date.  I need some new stuff."

"Phoebe, Miss Hip Fashion of Pregnancy."  Piper said sarcastically.  

"Ha Ha.  I just hate looking frumpy."  Phoebe said straightening her shirt.  

"Speaking of frumpy Piper . . ."  Paige started.

"Hold it right there."  Piper cut her off.  "I don't want to hear about it.  I know I am huge."

"Not huge just nicely plump."  Paige tried to recover.  Obviously Piper was still sensitive about the weight.  Paige thought.  

"Funny Paige, real funny.  I just . . . . Ouch."  Piper said sitting straight up.  

"Whoa.  What the hell is going on?"  Paige and Phoebe said in unison.  Each of the sisters wrapped their arms around their middles. 

"Wait did you feel that?"  Paige and Phoebe nodded in response to Piper's question.  "The baby kicked."

"That was more than a kick.  Is that the first time you have . . ."  Phoebe started to ask.

"Felt it?"  Paige finished.  "Basically yes.  I mean she has been moving around, you know that . . . "

"Floating sensation."  Piper continued.  The other two nodded.  "Powerful kick for the first one.  So both of your babies kicked you at the same time as mine?"  Again they nodded.  "I think we are going to be in trouble with these three.  They start using magic at the same time now they are moving at the time.  Teenage years are not going to be fun."  Piper smiled at the thought.  Seconds later the front door slammed open and they heard running little feet in the hallway.

"Mom, Aunt Piper!"  Piper and Phoebe each got to there feet.  Lilly ran through the doorway of the sunroom and straight into Piper's arms.  "Something is wrong with Melinda."  She said out of breath.  Phoebe bent down to her eldest daughter's level.  

"What do you mean?  Is she hurt?"  Phoebe asked.  Just then three of the younger children ran into the house.

"I don't know.  We were walking home from school and she suddenly grabbed her stomach and started yelling that hurt."  Piper headed straight for the door.

"Phoebe . . ."

"I will watch them just go."  She said too both Paige and Piper as they headed out to the street.  

They didn't have to go far.  A crowd of kids and a few mothers were huddled at the top of the street.  As Piper approached Maddy ran to her in tears.  "Mommy help!"  She whimpered.  Piper took her hand and followed her to where Melinda was sitting on the ground.  

"Melinda baby."  Piper said bending down to her daughter's level.  "Honey what's the matter?"  

"I don't know.  We were walking home and my stomach started to hurt.  Like I had been punched."  Melinda was much calmer than both of sisters.

"Punched?  Did someone punch you?"  

"No.  Punched from the inside.  But it has stopped now."  Melinda said.  Piper helped her to stand up.  The other mothers started to shoe their children home now that Piper had arrived.  

"Okay let's get you home.  Can you walk?"  Piper said with concern in her voice.  

"Mom, of course I can walk."  Melinda said in a duh voice.  Paige took the other children's hands and Piper walked with both Maddy and Melinda's hand held tightly in hers.  Leo was walking up the street from the other end when they arrived back at the manor.  

"What's wrong?"  He asked.  Clearly panic was written all over Piper's face.  

"Inside."  She said.  "I think we have a problem Leo."  She said once the door closed behind the last of the troop.  "Melinda, tell Daddy what happened exactly."

"We were walking home form school and I felt something or someone punch me.  I felt them punch me inside of me.  Like something was trying to get out."  Leo looked at Piper.  "It hurt a lot but it only lasted for a little bit.  Then it just stopped."

"Does it hurt now?"  Leo asked.  Melinda shook her head no.  

"So Leo what is happening?"  Piper was still panicking slightly.  Anytime something was wrong with any of children she gets defensive and fast.  

"I have no clue."  Leo said.  

"Ouch, oh."  A loud cry rang through the house as all of the charmed ones grabbed their stomachs once more.  Melinda collapsed into Leo's arms crying.  "Wait a minute, Melinda you felt that?"  

"Yes stop it. STOP."  She cried.  

"Piper what is happening?"  This time Leo looked from his daughter to his wife and back again.  

"The babies kicked.  They did that earlier.  But it is not just our baby that is moving Paige's and Phoebe's move at the same time."  Melinda stopped crying.  "She can't be feeling them? Can she?"  Leo just shrugged.  He hadn't a clue.  "Leo you better."

"I know go find out."  He gave Melinda to Piper and orbed out.  

Seconds later he was greeted by the same two Elders as before.  "So what aren't you going to tell me this time?"  He instantly regretted sounding so hostel but this was his child they were playing with.  

"Leo we weren't expecting you so soon."  The first said.  

"It's Melinda.  She is feeling the babies."  

"We were expecting her too.  Melinda has been given a gift.  She will be an important factor the babies' destiny."

"What are you saying?"  Leo said.  

"She has the ability to feel what the other children feel.  She always had.  With the conception of these new children her power has become more active than ever before.  As she ages it will continue to grow and be pivotal to their lives."  The second man said.  

"She's becoming an Empath?"  Leo questioned.

"No, not a true Empath at least.  At this point we only know for sure that she will feel pain or hurt that the children, your children feel or inflict.  She will only feel from those that are connected to her by blood."

"Pain, she will only feel what hurts them?"

"That's right.  And it may not happen every time.  Plus she will feel the new babies the most."  The second man said. 

"She will also be able to feel the pain that they inflict on other humans.  That is why she could feel them kick the mothers."  The first man added.  

Leo was glad that they were giving this information but one question was still plaguing him.  "So when they deliver the babies what will happen to Melinda?"

"That has yet to be decided.  At this point we are thinking she should be brought up here.  The intensity of the deliveries will be too much for her young body to handle.  Closer to the time we will be notifying you."  Leo nodded.  He wasn't sure that Piper would see this as a gift but he had to get back to her.  

"Before I leave I need to ask is there anymore information you can tell me about the babies?"

"We are sorry Leo but that is still strictly confidential.  We will be made aware when you need to be."  The second man said as they drifted out of sight.  Leo orbed back home to tell the girls.  The girls especially Piper, were not happy.  

"She's a child Leo.  How can they do this, force her to go through this?"  Piper said.

"She maybe a child but you know as well as I do if any of our children could handle a power to this magnitude she can.  She has always been able to sense when one of the children was in need."

"I know Leo but it's just not fair."

"Melinda how do you feel about this?"  Leo said as he sat next to his daughter.  

"I'm a little scared.  But it is kind of cool."  Melinda replied with a smile.  

"Well you know I would never let anyone hurt you.  I will always be there to protect you."  Piper said giving Melinda a soft kiss on the cheek.  Leo gave her a look of disapproval.  He always hated it when she promised something that she had no control over.  But Piper knew that even in death she would always protect her girls.  


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks later the manor was starting to get back under control.  Melinda was a quick learner with her powers.  Of course she didn't have much of a choice.  Piper kept her home from school for a few weeks and she, Phoebe and Paige helped her to work through the pain and focus on the joy of feeling the pregnancies.  Melinda grew closer and closer to Piper over the weeks.  She now had an understanding of what her mother was going through.  Likewise it made Piper sad to see her first little girl grow up so fast.  This power had accelerated Melinda's maturity and she was miles ahead of her class.  The night time seemed to be the worst for her.  While asleep she was unprepared for the babies moving around and the shock of feeling it often translated into pain.  With time she would adjust and it would only be another four months.  Piper tried not to think about what was going to happen to her after they were born.  At least Melinda would not be feeling a daily assault on her body.  But the pain that could come when one of the newest generation was hurt was too hard to think about.  

Helping Melinda handle her new power gave Piper a distraction from her constant battle with Leo.  However over the last week without Melinda home Piper had broken down three times.  Her emotions were on the edge and the slightest look of disprovable from Leo sent them flying.  Why she was putting up with his rules and demands she wasn't exactly sure but she figured that subconsciously she must agree with him.  Truthfully she was scared to death that she would still lose this baby.  Five months was usually past the time of real danger in high risk pregnancies but she still couldn't bring herself to tell him to lay off.  After all he was just looking out for her.   So most often it was her sisters that had to deal with her emotional highs and lows.  Except today, today while out in the garden she bent over to pick up a fallen flower and Leo was right there to get it before she could move.  

"I told you not to pick up a thing, Piper."  Leo said offering the flower to her.  "That is why I am home.  To do and get everything for you."

"Okay that is it, Leo.  I am not dying, crippled, sick, or in any pain.  I am pregnant.  I understand that this is a delicate pregnancy but a flower Leo, a flower.  It weights all of a tenth of a pound.  I can still reach my toes, this belly is not that big yet.  Why, just tell me why I can't pick it up myself?"  She could feel her face heating up and the tears that were always so close to the surface, start to form.  

"Piper I just don't want you to reach for anything.  Any extra strain on your body is not good.  Here sit down before you fall."  He said trying to guide her to the chair behind her.  

"Don't touch me.  I can stand just fine.  This is exactly what I am talking about, Leo.  You have to stop treating me like porcelain doll."

"Piper I'm just . . ."

"Worried I know Leo.  But I can't take it anymore."  The tears were streaming down her face.  Leo tried to hug her but she stepped back out of his hold.  

"Piper I'm sorry.  I didn't know.  Why didn't you tell me?  You never let things go for this long without saying something."  His face looked a hurt by her brush off. 

"I know Leo.  The truth is I am just as scared as you are so I let you keep going but I just can't take it anymore.  I need some room, Leo."  She turned and headed towards the door.  Leo didn't want her to stay angry but he also knew if he followed her it would just make things worse.  He paused a minute more and than took a step after her.  

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  A voice said behind him.  He turned to see both Paige and Phoebe walking towards him.  "She meant it Leo.  Give her some space."

"But . . ."

"No buts Leo.  You need to lighten up on her.  She has been caged in the house for months now.  Let her cool down."  Paige said.  

"So what do I do?  I mean I can't let this go."  Leo sat down feeling like a failure.  

"You have to Leo.  She doesn't need much.  She is too scared to do anything that would risk it herself.  She just feels . . ."

"Useless."  Paige finished Phoebe's comment.

"But how do I, what do I do?  She can't go to work.  It creates too much stress."  The thought that she had been unhappy throughout the whole pregnancy was breaking his heart and the fact that he was too bull headed to notice hurt even more.  

"I know Leo and so does she.  Let her go shopping or clean or cook more.  Give her the option to do what she wants.  She's won't be dumb about it.  She just wants to live."  Phoebe said seating herself beside her brother-in-law.  

"Well her birthday is in a week.  What do you have planned?"  Paige offered.

"Nothing yet.  She doesn't seem to be in a celebrating mood."

"She's not.  She has made it very clear that we are not to throw her any big parties.  I think it's the turning forty and being pregnant combination. But that doesn't mean that you two shouldn't or can't do something together."  Paige and Phoebe had both been told to keep any party plans low key and only family.  

"Yeah, but what?  If I do something romantic she may think that we were going . . ."  He paused embarrassed to be talking about that with her sisters.  

"Going to do what, Leo?"  Phoebe said with a smirk.  He could tell that they already knew that he and Piper hadn't done anything in the bedroom since that last night almost two months ago.  

"Phoebe."  He said embarrassed.  

"What?  It's not like we don't know?"  She answered.  

"Leo you have done 'IT' while she was pregnant before.  What's the difference now?"  Paige asked.

"The difference is that the last time she got sick.  Her whole body cramped up."  He blurted out before he knew what he was saying.  Both Paige and Phoebe's mouths dropped.  Piper obviously hadn't shared that fact with them yet.  

"What do you mean she cramped up?"  Phoebe asked after a moment of silence.  

"Exactly what I said.  I was scared that she was going into labour again or miscarrying.  I just can't risk it.  If she loses that baby because I couldn't contain myself I would never forgive myself and she would never forgive me."

"Leo lots of women get cramps afterwards, especially when they are pregnant.  It's a natural release and has nothing to do with the baby."  Phoebe wrapped her arm around his shoulders.  

"That's what Piper said.  But I still can't."

"So then plan something nice for evening.  It doesn't have to end in the bedroom.  We are planning a picnic at Golden Gate Park for the afternoon and we can watch the kids for you in evening.  Just take her out and get her to relax."  Paige said looking from Leo to Phoebe.  

"I'll think about it."  Leo stood up and moved towards the door.  

"Leo, give her another few minutes.  She's not angry just upset."  Phoebe said.  

Leo nodded.  "Thanks you two."  He said and went into the house.  

"I guess we better get planning that picnic you just suggested than, huh Paige?"  Phoebe said pulling herself to her feet.  

"What?  I was winging it.  Besides we were going to have to do something, weren't we?"  

"Of course, I'm just bugging you."  Phoebe wrapped her arm around Paige and they headed back to Phoebe's house to plan Piper's birthday party.  


	5. Chapter 5

The days seemed to drag on for Piper.  Her birthday inched closer and closer.  Finally the day had arrived.  She woke up in the morning with a good feeling which was weird because she had been dreading this day for the few months.  But she was awake and full of energy.  Phoebe and Paige had planned the entire day and she had no clue what they were doing.  She had been reassured that it was only the family though. 

'Finally a day out.'  She thought getting into the shower.  Leo had been much better since her little outburst last week but she still felt him watching her very move.  Just then she felt the baby kick.  Her hand instinctively moved to her belly.  "Okay I know he is just being protective.  You don't have to remind me."  She said with a smile.  The funny floating feeling she always felt whenever the baby kicked always made her smile no matter what was going on.  "Well little one your mommy is forty today.  What do you think about that?"  The baby kicked again as if she understood the question.  "So is that a 'it's cool mom' or 'that sucks'?"  She asked her stomach with a giggle.  

"Who are you talking to?"  A gentle mans voice that could only be Leo said.  He opened the door of the shower and climbed in with Piper.  

"Your daughter although I have no clue what her answer means."  Piper said greeting him with a simple kiss.  "What are you doing in here?"

"Not what you think.  I just thought you may need a massage." He paused for a moment.  "I'm sorry about the other day Piper."  He looked deep into her eyes and could tell that he was forgiven.  

"I know you are Leo.  So am I."  She reached up and kissed him longer this time.  

"Piper I can't."  He said pulling away.  "I'm sorry I just can't risk it."  She rested her head on his chest as the warm water continued to fall all around them.  

"It's okay.  Just hold me more then?"  She questioned.  

"I'll never let go."  He gently massaged her shoulders and neck.  "By the way happy birthday."  He whispered in her ear.  "How does it feel to be forty?"

"Wonderful."  She glanced down at her stomach.  "I never felt better."  She closed her eyes and allowed the heat of the water and movement of Leo's hands send her into complete relaxation.  "We should do this more often."  She purred.  Leo didn't say a word.  After a few more minutes she turned to face him again.  "So what do you have planned for us tonight?"

A smile crossed his face.  "It's a secret.  Paige is taking the girls and Phoebe is going to help you get ready.  Just be ready for 7:30."  She sighed but knew he wasn't going to tell her anymore.  

"7:30?  That's a little later than I thought.  I am going to be exhausted by the end of the evening."

"That's why we are going out in the early afternoon with the kids and your sisters.  That way you can come home and sleep if you want."  He responded. 

"Boy you thought of everything."  She said with a chuckle. 

"I had help, named Phoebe and Paige."  He admitted.  

"I know, they told me."  His eyes popped out.  "Not about what we are doing just that they helped."  She assured him.  

"Good because I was going to kill them."  They spent another ten minutes in the shower before giving into the rest of the day.  

The girls were more excited than usual all morning and when it came time to leave they eagerly blindfolded Piper and lead her to the car.  Ten minutes later they arrived at the park.  Phoebe, Paige and all of their families were already there.  The girls lead their mother across the park still blindfolded.  They yelled surprise as Leo took the blindfold away.  There in the middle of the park her family had decorated one of the gazebos with tons of child-made decorations.  Tears of happiness rolled down her checks.  To think her girls and nieces had gone to so much trouble for her birthday was overwhelming.  

"It's beautiful girls."  She fell to their level and hugged them all.  "Thank you."  They spent the day playing games, eating, dancing, and doing whatever the little ones wanted.  The day was perfect and exactly what Piper had wanted.  By three o'clock all of the sisters were exhausted and decided to pack it in.  

"Piper I have to go and things ready for tonight.  But don't worry Phoebe has promised to help you with anything you need."  Leo said.  "Here you take the car and I will orb."  He went hand her the keys but paused.  "You are okay to drive right?"

"Leo I may be tired but I am not going to fall asleep on the way home.  We will be fine.  I'll see you tonight."  She kissed him on the check and started to move the girls towards the car.  

Leo grabbed Phoebe's arm as she passed.  "You will make sure that she is ready by 7:30 right?"

"Yes Leo.  Stop worrying."  She answered.  

"Good because the car is picking her up at 7:30."

"I know Leo.  Relax."  He nodded and orbed out.  

Once everyone was back in their driveway Phoebe and Piper took the food to the manor and unloaded everything while Paige watched the girls.  "Okay Piper you should try and take a nap.  The girls will be out of the house I will wake you up in time for you to get ready."

"Phoebe what is he doing?  It better not be too extravagant."  Piper said as Phoebe forced her upstairs.  

"Just relax Piper.  You will enjoy this.  I promise.   Now go to sleep."  

"Phoebe."

"Don't Phoebe me.  Leo put me in charge.  Sleep.  I will get you up later."  And with that Phoebe shut the door to Piper's bedroom.  Piper did as she was told and laid down on the bed.  In no time she was fast asleep.  


	6. Chapter 6

At 6:00 Phoebe headed back to the manor to make sure that Piper was up.  The manor was silent when she entered the front door.  

"Piper, time to get up."  She said as she entered Piper's bedroom.    
  


"Uhh."  Piper started to stir.  "Phoebe, I don't feel like going out anywhere."  

"Oh come on, Piper.  Leo has been working on this all week.  Here he asked me to give this to you."  Phoebe placed a large box on the bed in front of Piper.  

"What's this?"  She asked.  Piper undid the red ribbon that secured the lid to the box.  "Oh my." She said lifting the top off.  A stunning red dress was folded neatly inside.  She lifted the dress from the box.  The skirt of the dress flowed like feathers.  

"Piper it's gorgeous."  Phoebe said.  

Piper stood up and draped the dress over herself.  "I know and look at the cut.  I don't even look pregnant."  She looked down at her stomach again.  "Well less pregnant."  She said with a chuckle.  

"So I take it that you are going out than."  Phoebe said.

"I guess I can't let Leo down but I just feel, I don't really know, tired I guess.  But I am dying to try this dress on.  I'm going to get a shower."  Piper said heading for the bathroom.  Phoebe just smiled.  So far Leo's plan was working.  

Piper took a nice long shower taking in the heat of the water.  The day had been very fun and draining but the thoughts of all that Leo had planned were waking her up.  If the rest of the evening was going to be anything like the dress Leo bought than she was in for a wonderful night, Piper thought.  Phoebe was ready and waiting when Piper emerged from the bathroom.  

"So let's see."  Phoebe said.  Piper turned around to show off the dress to Phoebe.  "Piper you look amazing."  

"Thanks, Leo does know how to buy them."  She said with a giggle.  "Now will help me with my hair?"

"Sure sweetie.  What do you want to do with it?"  

"I was thinking down and curled.  Leo loves it curled."  She gave Phoebe a soft smile.  

"Okay than."  Phoebe set to work creating large luscious curls that danced along Piper's back and shoulders.  Once she was finished they started on Piper's make up.  Simple and elegant just like her dress.   By twenty after seven Piper was dressed and ready to go.  

"So is Leo coming back to get me or what?"  Piper asked as the sisters waddled down the stairs.  

"Actually I don't think so.  All he said was to be ready for 7:30.  You look beautiful.  I should get going."  Phoebe said heading for the door.  

"Wait I want to come over for a second and say goodnight to the girls."  Piper said following her out onto the porch.  Moments later they entered Phoebe's house.  "Girls come and kiss your mother goodnight."  Piper called into the house.  Three excited little girls came running around the corner.  

"Mom you look so beautiful."  Melinda said.  Maddy and Makayla both slammed into Piper's open arms.  

"You look pretty mommy."  Makayla said.  

"Thank you girls.  Now you three will listen to Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Matt right?"  The girls nodded.  "Okay I will see you tomorrow than.  Behave and Melinda, help your aunt out with these two please."  Piper pulled her eldest daughter to her and kissed her forehead. 

"I will mom.  Have fun tonight."  Melinda said.  

"Thanks."  Piper said as the doorbell rang.  

A man in a tuxedo was standing at the door holding a stunning bouquet of red roses.  "Excuse me, but is there a Mrs Piper Halliwell here?"

"Yes, I am Piper."  

"Mr Wyatt has requested the pleasure of your company this evening, Ma'am.  I have been sent to chauffer you to his side. These are for you."  He said handing her the roses.  Piper's eyes widened as the intoxicating scent of the blooms filled the air.  "May I assort you to the limousine?"  He offered his arm to Piper.  

Piper looked to Phoebe and than to her girls.  "Well than let's not keep him waiting.  Good night girls.  I love you."  She said taking the drivers arm.  She mouthed a quick thank you to Phoebe as she was lead off the porch.  The Limousine was one of the nicest she had ever been in.  It was fully decked out with the latest in entertainment equipment and more roses sat on the seat waiting for her.  "How did I get so lucky with him?"  She questioned herself.  She rolled the window down in between herself and the driver.  "Excuse me sir, but can you tell me where we are going?"

"I have been asked not to tell ma'am."  He said glancing at her through the rear view mirror.  

"That's okay, thank you.  By the way how did you know I would be at my sister's?"

"That is the address I was told.  We should be there momentarily."  He smiled back at her.  

"Thank you."  Piper sat back into the soft leather seat.  The car soon rolled to a stop.  Piper turned to gaze out the window.  "P3?  Why would he?"  Her door opened and the driver held out his hand for her.  A red carpet lined the walkway to the entrance of her club.  Finding her balance she headed for the door.  She paused for a second and turned back towards the driver.  "Thank you again."  She smiled and turned back to doorway.  She opened the door and instantly smelled a pleasing aroma of vanilla and sweet pea flowers.  The stairway was lit with candles and decorated with flower petals.  She looked up as she came around the corner of the stairs.  Candles filled the room and the lights were low.  A table was elegantly set in the far corner by the dance floor and Leo stood at the base of the stairs with a single rose in hand.  Piper smiled from ear to ear.  

"I hope you checked the fire codes before you lit all of these."  Piper said gazing into his eyes with laughter.  

"Piper you look amazing."  Leo said in a soft voice as he met her at the bottom stair.  

"Thanks to you.  The dress is lovely Leo."  

"The dress is just material, Piper.  It's the woman that is wearing the dress that makes it unremarkable."  He handed Piper the single rose.  "That make's an even 3 dozen.  One for each of our children."  

"What about this one?"  Piper said placing a hand on her belly.  

"I have another surprise for that one."  He said wrapping his arm around Piper.  "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."  She responded.  He led her to the table.  "Wow Leo this looks amazing."  She wanted to ask who had cooked the meal but decided against it.  He had put so much work into tonight.  The food tasted as good as it looked.  "Thank you for this Leo.  I really needed to get out of the house."

"I know and I am sorry about being so protective.  I just never want anything to happen to you.  And I could hardly let a birthday as important as this one go by uncelebrated."  He reached across the table and gave her a quick kiss.  

"Leo."

"What it's not everyday that you turn forty.  I have to say you don't look a day over 32."  Piper started to blush.  "And having another baby has made all my dreams come true."  The smile never left Piper's face.  "Come on.  I feel like dancing."  He stood and offered his hand to her.  

"But there is no music."  Leo smiled.  He picked a remote up off of the counter and seconds later the room filled with the steady beat of Frank Sinatra.  "You think you are pretty clever, don't you?"

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."  He led her to the dance floor.  

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you …_

_And the way you look tonight._

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me but to love you, _

_And the way you look tonight.  _

Leo and Piper floated around the dance floor.  Arm in arm he turned her in circles.  They were like two butterflies floating gracefully in the wind.  Piper's skin held a radiant glow and her smile never faded.  Leo couldn't take his eyes off of her.  Her eyes twinkled in warm candle light.  The dress glided along the floor and danced across Piper's belly.  They were in perfect sync with each other.  

_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fear apart …_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_It touches my foolish heart._

_Lovely … Never, ever change,_

_Keep that breathless charm,_

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_'Cause I love you…Just the way you look tonight.  _

As the tail of the music played Leo swung Piper into a shallow dip.  

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm, _

_Just the way you look to-night.  _

"I love you."  He said lowering his lips to hers.  The kiss was as sweet as the air in club and lasted just long enough.  

"I love you, tOOOO.  AHHH, LEEOOO."  Her breathing instantly quickened and become shallow.  "LEOOO, what's going on?"  He guided her up so she was standing upright again.  She doubled over grabbing her stomach.  "No not the baby.  Not again."  Tears poured from her eyes and she fell back into Leo's arms.  "No, it's too soon.  Leo stop her, fix this."  Piper cried hysterically.  He didn't know what to say or do.  

"Hang on."  And with that he orbed out.  


	7. Chapter 7

Leo paced around the waiting room.  He had orbed Piper directly to the hospital and because of her history she was whisked away from him before he even got a chance to assure that she would be fine.  Truthfully he was glad because he feared that she wouldn't be or that the baby would be delivered now.  At 23 weeks pregnant Leo was told the likelihood of the baby surviving if Piper went into full labour was not good.  He hadn't been told anything else since than.  It was the not knowing that was so difficult.  He took a few minutes to phone Phoebe and Paige but they had not arrived yet.  He sat down on the bench against the wall and closed his eyes 'Please just let her and the baby okay.  We can't handle another lose.'  The words repeated over and over again in his head until he heard someone calling his name. 

"Leo, Leo."  Paige and Phoebe were running down the hallway.  "Oh my god Leo what happened?"  Phoebe said throwing her arms around Leo in a big hug.  

"I don't know.  We were dancing and she … Her stomach just started hurting."  Leo was on the edge of tears.  

"They haven't you told anything?"  Paige questioned.  Leo shook his head.  

"Piper is a fighter Leo.  She will be okay."  Phoebe hugged him again.  

"But if we lose the …"  He started to say but the doctor cam into the room and interrupted him.  

"Excuse me Mr. Wyatt?"

"Yes, is she?"

"She will be fine."

"And the baby?"

"Doing well.  Mrs. Halliwell was having something called Braxton Hicks Contractions.  They are a fairly normal part of pregnancy.  It is a little early for her to be having but because of her size I am not at all surprise.  Truthfully I was shocked when I saw her to hear that she was only 23 weeks along."

"I know she has gained a lot more weight with this pregnancy."  He took a deep calming breath relieved that she was okay.  

"Yes, well on that note I took it upon myself to give her an ultrasound.  Just to make sure that everything was developing correctly and to confirm that she wasn't farther along than she believed."

"And everything was okay?"  Phoebe asked.

"Yes."  The doctor said with a smile.  "You are just going to be having a big baby.  She is getting dressed than you can take her home."

"Can we see her?"  Paige asked.  

"Of course follow me."  The doctor led them back to where Piper was.  "Mrs. Halliwell, you have company."

"Leo."

"Oh thank god you are okay."  He said pulling her into a tight hug.  

"Mrs Halliwell I want you to take it easy.  This is a common symptom of pregnancy.  Generally, Braxton Hicks contractions happen a little later in the pregnancy but because the baby is on the big side she is enlarging the uterus more than normal.  These don't usually cause pain like you had so I want you to be extra careful.  If you have any other pain I want you to call me.  Here is my card.  My home number is back.  Please don't hesitate to call anytime."  He handed Piper the card and gave her a small smile.  

"Wait doctor, did you say she?"  Paige asked.  

"Yes I was told that it was a girl and the ultrasound confirmed that fact, although it was not a very clear picture.  You are free to go Mrs. Halliwell.  Remember take it easy."  He smiled at Piper again and left the room.  

"Piper."  Phoebe said in quirky voice.  

"What?"

"That doctor was totally hitting on you."  Paige said helping Piper from the bed.  Leo nodded.  

"He was not.  He was just being nice."

"Sure he was, Piper.  Let's get you home."  Phoebe said with a little eyebrow lift.  

"So much for our evening out?  Can we do it again sometime?"  Piper asked Leo.  Leo wrapped his arm around her and supported her.  

"We'll see."  He replied with a smile and they headed for home.  


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a month since Piper's little trip to the hospital.  Piper was busy putting the laundry away.  She and Leo had reached a deal.  She took care of the home and the kids and he managed the club and worried about what the elders were hiding.  Piper couldn't help but smile as she tucked the last of Makayla's shirts into the drawer.  'There was a time that you were my little baby.'  Piper thought running her finger over the picture of Makayla that sat on the dresser.  'I can't believe that you are already six years old.  Well you aren't the baby anymore.'  Piper rested her free hand on the nice round belly that now protruded from her body.  "You're going to me lots of trouble aren't you little one?"  She said aloud.  

"Piper?"  

"In here Leo."  Piper called out.  She closed the drawer and turned only to have Leo's arms surround her.  

"What are doing?"  He said with a smile.  

"The last of laundry, for today anyway.  Aren't you supposed to be setting up the club today?  The band is coming in for a sound check this afternoon."

"I have it under control.  I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine.  Please stop worrying.  I am getting hungry though."  She chuckled.  Leo placed his hand next to hers on Piper's stomach.  "I'm going to go downstairs and get something to..."  Piper started to say when a swirl of bright white lights surrounded her.  Her vision cleared and she was standing in the kitchen.  She had orbed downstairs.  It obviously was not the first she had orbed but when she looked around she noticed that Leo was not there.  

"PIPER?  Where are you?"  Leo frantic voiced called as he thumped down the stairs.  

"In the kitchen."  Her voice became shaky when she realized that it was not Leo that orbed her downstairs but that she had done it alone.  Leo burst into the kitchen moments later.  "Wait if you didn't? How did I?"

"I don't know.  The baby?"  He answered trying to comfort Piper before her emotions took over.  

"Piper."  Piper and Leo turned their heads to the sound of her sisters calling from the other room.  Leo took Piper's hand and led her into the sunroom where Phoebe was standing and Paige was coming in from the living room.  

"What are you two doing here?"  Leo asked as he helped Piper sit down in one of the wicker chairs that filled the sunroom.  

"I don't know.  I was making lunch and the next thing I knew I was standing here."  Phoebe said joining Piper on chair.  

"Neither do I?  I was busy with the girls and I orbed here.  I didn't want to orb I just did."  Paige answered Leo.  

"I think this is the babies again.  Piper was upstairs and she orbed herself down to the kitchen.  Which makes sense since the baby is part whitelighter.  What doesn't make sense is how Phoebe got here.  Did you orb?"  Leo said trying to get things under control again.  

"I don't think so.  I know orbing.  I mean I have done it enough between you and Paige.  It was like I instantly moved places.  No lights, warm sensation or anything."

"Well try it again.  See if you control it enough so we can see how you did it."  Phoebe closed her eyes and concentrated like Leo had suggested.  Seconds later she opened her eyes and was sitting on the kitchen table.  Leo, Piper and Paige came into the kitchen.  "You blinked."  Leo said.  

"I what?  I blinked?  But that's a warlock's power.  How can I be blinking?"  Phoebe asked in panic mode.  

"Well originally blinking was a very rare good power.  Only the strongest of witches could handle it.  It wasn't until a group of warlocks stole the power back in the 1600's that it became known for being an evil power.  Something else that is making me wonder is that these babies seem to show their power at the same time.  It's like they are connected some how."

"What like siblings?"  Piper asked.  

"No not siblings.  They're cousins.  I was thinking more like they're telepathic."  All of the girls gave Leo a sceptical look.  "No I mean it.  Think about it.  All of your powers accelerated at the same time, they move at the same time, Melinda can feel all of them, and now you are all orbing or blinking at the same time.  Plus they were conceived all around the same time."  Leo was doing his best to organize his thoughts and what he had discovered.  

"Okay Leo how do you explain Piper's little trip to the emergency room last month?  Phoebe and I didn't have to go."  Paige said pulling a chair up to the table.  

"I don't think that had anything to do with the baby.  I think that was just Piper's body reacting to stress.  And in fact I think it was the baby's healing power that prevented her from going into actual labour.  Look I have been doing a lot of research on anything that could lead me to find out what the elders are hiding from us.  I haven't found much but what I have found is saying that this trio of babies will be the strongest ever to be born on earth."  

"What does that mean?"  Phoebe asked.  

"That means that you three need to watch your backs and be extra careful.  These infants have just begun their magical destinies."

"Wait if they're telepathic what does that mean for labour?"  Piper asked.  

"Well they are due on different days with a week in between so I think we should be okay on that front."  Leo said trying to relax Piper again.  

"Let's hope so."  Piper leaned in and gave Leo a quick kiss.  


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks later Leo was busy tidying up the sunroom when he came across an envelope buried in amongst the papers that were strewn about the table.  Still in his detective mode from his searches on the new baby he opened the envelope only to find a pink piece of paper.  Piper's hand writing neatly covered the entire front and back of the paper.  He stopped himself for a brief second then noticed it was addressed to "Baby".  He knew that it was not his business but proceeded to read the letter anyways.  

_Dear Baby,_

_In a few short months you will join our family my sweet little girl.  I am your mother.  You are a dream come true.  I have been waiting for your arrival for over two years and after much heart ache you are coming.  Your room is ready, your clothes are bought, your sisters are prepared and your father is delirious.  I have written each of your sisters a letter prior to their births but I felt the need to write an extra special one to you.  You see you are a child that I fear will have a great burden to bare.  You are apart of destiny that your father, aunts and I do not know.  Much has been hidden from us.  You have two cousins that are to be born very close to you and together the three of you are going to be pushed into great challenges.  I want you to know that I love you.  I love you so very much and I never want anything bad to happen to you.  I also want you to know that you can do whatever you want with your life.  Our family comes with burdens that most never know exist and you are free to choose a life away from it.  I do not want anyone to pressure you into becoming something that you don't want to be.  Please listen, magic can be a great blessing but it can also cause more pain than one heart should have to handle.  Be sure it is the path you want before you take it.  I promise to protect you from those that want to harm you for as long as I can but soon you will be old enough to make that choice for yourself.  Make the decision that you want and stick to it._

_I hope that you can enjoy life to its fullest and deepest pleasures.  Be yourself and don't pay attention to those that want to control you.  I will always love you and always be right by your side.  I love you angel.  _

_Love Always,_

_Your__ Mother_

Leo pulled a chair out from the table and sat down reading the letter a second time.  He didn't know what to make of the letter.  His first thought was the Piper was giving their child permission to give her magic up, than she promised she would always be around which had always made him nervous and last the fact that she had never told him that she even wrote letters to the girls. He couldn't make up his mind what his feelings were.  One thing he knew for sure was that he would have to talk to Piper.  

"Leo," Piper called from the kitchen.  "Where are you?"  

"In the conservatory."  He answered rushing to put the letter back where he found it.  

"What do you have there?"  Piper said coming around the corner.  "Wait that's my letter.  You are reading my letter?"

"I'm sorry Piper I didn't know what it was."

"Leo it does say Dear Baby on it not Leo please read me."  Piper snatched the letter from his hands.  

"We need to talk about what you have said in there, Piper."  Leo said trying to take a step closer to Piper but with every step she moved back.  

"Talk about it, Leo?  This is none of your business.  I have done this with each of our children and we never 'Talked About It' before."

"Piper I am sorry that I read it but I am glad I did.  You have said an awful lot all on one page.  Why didn't you tell me that you were this worried about the baby?"  Leo didn't know what to say or do.  He felt horrible for invading in such a private matter but at the time he wondered if she was ever going to tell him about it or her feelings.  

"Leo, I always worry."

"But this …"  He started.

"This is different.  She is different."  Piper pointed to her stomach.  "We thought that Melinda was going to the next big force of good but she has nothing compared to this one.  I'm terrified Leo.  She is going to live her life for everyone else and not know what it means.  I don't want her to be forced to bare the weight of the world.  It's just not fair."

"I know its not but giving her permission to abandon her heritage, her destiny, Piper we cannot do that.  She needs to know who she is and accept it.  You did."  The moment the words were out of his mouth he knew he had said the wrong thing.  

"I did like Hell.  I never wanted to be a witch.  That was Phoebe's fault.  I have fought for the last 15 years for a normal life and I want my girls to know one.  This was pushed on me and although I have adapted and accepted my path there isn't a day that goes by that I think of what I may have missed out on."

"How can you say that?  We have everything.  Three soon to be four beautiful daughters, you run one of the most successful night clubs in town, and you have me.  Piper I don't know how much normal you can get." 

She could tell that she had hurt Leo by saying that and he was right.  They did have everything that any one would ever want.  The problem was that they had so much that no one wanted.  Normal parents didn't have to worry about their child being stolen or killed by demons.  They didn't have to worry about their sisters or husbands being killed or one of their children slipping up at school and exposing them.  Life would have been so much easier if magic wasn't in their destiny.  "Leo I am sorry but I will never stop wanting a magic free life and I just want my children to know that if they want they can have one."

"That's just it Piper, they can't.  It's in their blood, their hearts, their dreams.  And whether you believe me or not, you did not choose this.  It chose you.  You are special, oh you are so special.  You have a compassion that world needs and the scary thing is they don't know that they need it.  Day after day, year after year you fight endlessly for world that doesn't know anything.  Why can't you embrace the fact that you are so much more than witch?"  Piper's anger seemed to lift and Leo moved quickly to her side.  She fell right into him and broke down.  

"Because Leo.  If I am so special why do I have to live each day praying that I will see the next and so afraid that I will leave my girls?  I want to see them grow, and develop and become the strong, important women I know they are.  I want to see them get married and see my grandchildren.  With magic in my life, in their lives, I just know that I won't."  Piper wept onto Leo's shirt.  She had never felt so defeated.  

"Piper, no mother can guarantee that she will be around to see every moment of her child's life.  Accidents happen, no one can predict them.  You just need to live life to its fullest entity and hope for the best.  Please just let go of your 'normal' ideas.  There isn't a fear you have said that every parent doesn't think about, maybe not demons but other evils in this world."  Leo gently rubbed Piper's back trying to calm her down.  

"I know Leo, I know.  I still want her to know that she can be so much more than a witch."  Leo nodded.  

"I do too.  What are you going to do about this letter than?"  Leo asked.  

"I am going to give it to her when she is old enough to understand and make the choice to accept her destiny.  We Halliwell women are strong and we never let family go.  She will make the right choice and I will be there to guide her through it."  She looked up into Leo's eyes.  He was right, if there was no magic he would not be in her life and she could not imagine that.  A wave of relief swept over Piper.  She knew that someway somehow everything would turn out just fine.  


	10. Chapter 10

The weeks moved by at a snails pace for Piper.  Her due date was creeping closer but not fast enough.  Now just over eight months pregnant Piper was running out of things to do.  With this being her forth baby so much was already finished.  The nursery was given a fresh coat of paint, a selection of the girls old clothes mixed with several new purchases from Piper's many shopping trips lined the chest drawers, and Piper had even finished knitting a new baby blanket.  The older girls had all used the same blanket, one which Piper made before Melinda was born.  However Makayla refused to give it up.  It had been hers since she was born and she loved too much to give it away.  It was several shades of pink and a large triquetra covered the middle.  At each point Piper had stitched the girl's names.  It was actually just after Melinda was born that Paige suggested Piper had her name to the top of the family symbol.  Each daughter that followed had her name added to the blanket and the blanket was added to the crib.   As badly as Piper wanted to add the new baby to the same blanket it was just one change too many for Makayla to handle.  On top of that there was no room left on the blanket to add the new baby so Piper made the decision to knit her a new one.  In order to avoid future arguments Piper made the new blanket in a creamy yellow, the only thing that remained the same was the triquetra.  Once the baby was born her name would be added.  But for now Piper had nothing left to get ready.  She had even been updating the baby book on a regular basis.  

All this free time was riding on Piper's last nerve.  She had to find something to keep her busy.  The girls had started school again so she was left on her own.  The questions that she had about this baby's future were still unsolved so she dedicated herself to finding out the truth.  Leo gladly gathered what little information he had managed to find out together for her and set her up with a huge library of Mystical Tomes and Texts.  He was just as happy to have her sitting and working on one project instead of fighting him to be more active.  As well he thought that a new set of eyes may put together the pieces he was missing.  Unfortunately Piper was not getting any further than Leo had.  

"This is useless."  She said in frustration slamming the book closed that sat on the sunroom table.  She had taken Leo's notes and organized them in a way that only Piper could.  Fifteen books were stacked on the floor amongst the girls toys and several note books were open and ready.  

"Knock, knock.  Piper are you home?"  Paige's voice flowed through the kitchen doors.  

"In here."  Paige entered the conservatory with a huge bouquet of flowers.  "What's up?"  Piper looked up and spotted the flowers.  "Wow where did they come from?"  

"Oh Luke has been bringing them home, like every day and I am out of vases.  I thought you could use some livening up in here.  What are you working on?"  Paige looked down at Piper's notebook.  "Oh you are still looking for reasons?"  

Piper nodded.  "I need something to do Paige.  Besides we have to find out what will be coming with these bundles of joy."  Piper said patting her tummy.  

"That's just it Piper we don't need to know.  Yes we know that they are powerful but we don't need to know every part of their future.  We didn't with any of the other girls."

"I don't know Paige I just have this feeling something is not right here."  Piper closed the notebook and heaved herself to her feet.  

"I know that you do.  My theory is let's not worry until we have reason to worry.  It's not like we have been attacked, please stop worrying so much."  Piper nodded but knew she was right.  "Why don't we call Phoebe and go to lunch?"

"I like that idea but what about Lyanna?"  

"Oh don't worry about her, Matt has the day off.  He can take care of his daughter for a few hours."  Paige said swinging her arm around Piper's shoulders.  

Within an hour the three sisters were sitting a patio table at the Embarcadero.  They had ordered already and each was tending to a tall glass of ice tea.  The conversation had drifted between husbands to work issues to the children.  

"So you are never going to guess what missy here was doing when I stopped by the house to invite her to lunch."  Paige said to Phoebe while nodding in Piper's direction.  

"Oh I know she was studying.  Ever since Leo turned the books to her she hasn't stopped."  Phoebe said with a chuckle.  

"Hey leave me alone.  I can't believe that you two are not more worried.  It's not like you to let things happen without explanation."

"Piper it's not that we are not worried.  I just think that we will find out what's to come when we are supposed to.  I mean what have you managed to discover?"  Paige asked.  

"Not much.  The books seem to be hinting that a power will come into the world that is the strongest the world will ever know and that it will ever see again.  However there are huge pieces missing.  It doesn't say anything about how many will be born, when, where, or what 'the strongest power ever' means.  I just wish that someone or something can fill in the blanks."

"Well when we get home maybe Paige and I should help you out."  Phoebe suggested.

"Oh no you don't that is my project.  Look I have 5 week to kill and nothing left to do.  You have Lyanna and your column and you have all of your save the children projects with the youth programs.  I have nothing to keep me busy during the daytime."

"If that's want you want fine.  We just thought that we could help."  Phoebe said pretending to cry.  Piper swatted her arm.  "Hey!"  Phoebe went to swat Piper back but as her hand landed on Piper's arm she was thrown into a major premonition.  They were at the manor and under attack.  Six demons surrounded them and one was centered facing them head on saying something that Phoebe couldn't hear.  The three charmed ones were all very pregnant and each had a blade to her stomach.  At that instant Phoebe came back to reality.  

"Phoebe what happened?  What did you see?"  Piper asked slightly panicked.  

"Us being attacked."  Phoebe said in a raspy voice.  She was in a slight shock.  She had not had a premonition like that in a very long time.  

"What?  When?  Where?"  Paige stumbled out.  

"Now, at the manor."  Phoebe said.  

"Now?"

"Well I don't know Paige.  We were pregnant and really pregnant so soon.  We were surrounded by six or seven demons and some other demon was talking to us.  But the really bad part was that a knife was ready to slash each of our bellies."  Tears threatened Phoebe and both her hands grabbed her belly.  The other two did the same a spilt second later.  

"What?  They are going to hurt the baby?  Piper I guess you were right worry about their futures?  We need to get home and figure this out."  Paige said grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair.  

She stood up and pulled her much larger sisters to their feet.  Phoebe had nearly caught up to Piper in the weight gain department but Piper was still bigger.  Paige was still far behind both of them.  Piper paid the check and the three of them rushed home.  


	11. Chapter 11

The three girls rushed through the front door of the manor as fast as three eight month pregnant women could.  The commotion startled Leo who was busy refinishing the stairwell.  

"What's wrong?"  Leo asked standing up from the first landing.  

"Phoebe had a premonition."  Piper said as they moved past Leo on their way to the attic.  

"What?  Where?"  He asked running up the stairs behind the sisters.  

"At lunch.  We were being attacked down there."  Phoebe answered pointing down the stairs to the main level of the manor.  Piper threw the door to the attic open as she and the sisters climbed the last few stairs.  

"Ok remind that I am 40 years old and 8 months pregnant the next time we decide to sprint up the stairs."  Piper said out of breath.  She placed her hands on her knees and took a couple deep breaths.  

"Here sit down Piper."  Leo said as he wrapped his arm around her and tried to guide her to a chair.  

"No Leo we don't have time.  The demons weren't after us they were going to kill the baby."  She pushed Leo aside, stood up and grabbed her belly again.  Paige was already at the book and Phoebe was pacing the length of the room.  

"What how?  Our baby or all of them?"

"All."  Phoebe answered finally getting her breath back.  

"What did they look like Phoebe?"  Leo moved to Paige's side at the book.  

"Like Demons Leo.  They were in purple robes and all were bald.  Oh the guy in the middle was in a black robe and held a staff.  There were six or seven surrounding us in a circle but three more were holding us and had a blade at our stomachs ready to stab the babies.  The one in the middle was talking but I couldn't make out what he was saying."  Phoebe rambled on.  

"Anything else Phoebe?"  Paige asked flipping through the book.  

"No sorry.  I couldn't focus on their looks I was trying to hear what they were saying."  It had been quite some time since they had had to do this kind of searching.  

"Okay well I have more books downstairs, if we can't find anything in the Book of Shadows."

"Well let's just take this downstairs."  Paige said grabbing the book off of its stand.  "That way you two can look in Piper's books while I keep checking this one."  The girls headed for the stairs leaving Leo to wonder if that was such a good idea.  He also knew that once they made their minds up there was no stopping them.  

Once downstairs Piper and Phoebe relaxed into one of the couches each with a book and Paige sat with the Book of Shadows at the table.  

"What about them?"  Piper asked showing Phoebe the picture.  

"No they were taller and the eyes buggier."  Phoebe went back to her book.  A few minutes past before Phoebe called out.  "Here this is them."  Paige joined them on the couch.  

"Okay you know what, with the three of us pregnant like this we just do not fit on one couch anymore."  Phoebe said trying to pull herself up.  

"Phoebe!"  Piper said.  "Who are they?"

"They're a group called The Reckoning.  They are a group of demons that's soul purpose is to find new threats to evil and prevent that threat from being released.  They are lead by Croitus, the keeper of the Syate Text."  Phoebe paused and looked in Leo's direction for an explanation.  

"They are a set of evil texts that foresee the future.  The only thing we really know about them is that they keep changing."  Leo sat down in one of the chairs.  

"Changing?"  Piper questioned.  

"Yes, once they translate the next part of the text it changes on them until the event actually happens.  Nothing in the future is ever set in stone, even for demons.  The texts are written in an ancient demonic language that hasn't been in use for thousands of years, so it is a very stressful job."

"So if their only job is translating this text what makes them evil?"

"Because Phoebe, they are still demons.  After they translate the text any possible future threats must be eradicated and apparently these infants must be a threat."  Leo said pointing to the three bellies squished onto the couch.  

"So what do we do now?"  Paige asked.  

"Now we send Leo Up There to find out once and for all what is going on with these children.  And this time don't you come home until you have convinced them to tell you."  Piper directed.  

"Okay I will be back as soon as I can."  Leo stood up and kissed Piper's forehead before orbing out.  


End file.
